Renegade
Warrior of the Anti-hero Zodiac Code name: Renegade Name: Civilian Alias:Princess of War Age: Race: Current occupation: Current place of work: Eyes: ir: Height: Weight: Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History Not much is know about the Anti-hero Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Hindu Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. Anti-Hero weapons CHaos=01 Shadow the hedgehog shadow.jpeg 837e29f667de8cc77a029c96d9d53eb8.jpg An artificial life form who power over the powers of Chaos make him a powerful force to deal with, truly worth of the title, The Ultimate life form. "Let me show you my real power."—Shadow Weapons obtain: Shadow's shoes and gloves This allows the user to tap into Shadows deep connection with the Chaos Energy. This allowing them access to several abilities such as: Chaos Blast :A very powerful shock wave that basically decimates all within a twenty yard radius. Chaos Control: An ability that allows the user to manipulate or warp the fabric of space and time using a Chaos Emerald's chaos energy,http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Control#cite_note-Rivals_site-5] and its effects can be molded into affecting reality in a multitude of manners. 345587_170x100.png.gif|Chaos Blast tumblr_mmk6v44zaW1rheorao6_250.gif|Chaos Control shadow-shadow-the-hedgehog-5834130-320-240.gif bike and guns.gif|Bike and Gun Chaos Spear: A technique where the user channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt Chaos Lance: An upgraded version of the spear |-|Storms=02 Stormy Stormy is another Sentinel of Light to Rainbow Land, the power of thunder, lightning, in addition to rain, hail and snow. Stormy went through a little bit of a tiff recently with Rainbow, which made her question her friendship, which made her the perfect target for an ally with Dark Princess’ evil plan. Stormy can be a little insecure, frustrated and fragile at times, but it’s only because she has such a good heart rb__stormy_by_shikakusuika.png rainbow-brite-stormy.jpg storm running.gif Weapons obtained: Stormy's outfit and Skydancer |-|Three Swords=03 Roronoa Zoro Zoro usually maintains a stern, ser zoro.jpeg 10569009_678103772270186_4020825855344022736_n_by_leapinglizardcosplay-d7rrgbw.jpg one_piece__genderbend_roronoa_zoro_by_pikachupanda-d9648fx.jpg ious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he almost drew his sword on one of the Tenryubito. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Zoro is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat; it has been mentioned that Zoro has killed before. One-piece-anime-sword-cosplay-roronoa-zoroj.jpg Wado_Ichimonji_Infobox.png|Wado Ichimonji Sandai_Kitetsu_Infobox.png|Sandai Kitetsu Shusui_Infobox.png|Shusui Weapons obtained: The swords Meito: Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Meito: Shusui The host will be granted Zoro's master if combat in the froms of his martial arts and the techniques connected to them. Santoryu: Three sword style is a style of sword fighting where the practitioner wields three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth Oni Giri ("Ogre Cutter"): Zoro's signature technique. A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. * Yaki Oni Giri ("Burning Ogre Cutter"): A variation of the Oni Giri where Zoro's swords are on fire. Should this attack connect, the opponent will also be set on fire. * Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (Charm Demon Sleepless Night Ogre Cutter"): A stronger variation of "Oni Giri" where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one. Tora Gari ( "Tiger Hunting"): Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. When Zoro uses this attack, the aura of a tiger's head is shown behind him Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai ("Three Sword/Blade Style Secret Skill: Three Thousand Worlds"): Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power Toro Nagashi ( "Blade Wolf Stream/Flowing"): At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. Tatsu Maki ( "Dragon Twister"): Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s).This is one of Zoro's most powerful attacks. Ushi Bari ( "Bull Needles"): Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. Gazami Dori ( "Crab Seize"): All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off Hyakuhachi Pound Ho ("Feng of 108 Kleshas"; furigana meaning "108 Pound Phoenix/Cannon"): Same principle as the thirty six version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile Karasuma Gari ("Crow Demon Hunting"): Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. This attack is strong enough to cut steel, as it was first seen used to slice cannonballs. Gyuki: Yuzume ( "Bull Ogre: Brave Claw"): The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. Ichi Gorilla ( "One Gorilla"): Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. *'Ni Gorilla' ( "Two Gorillas"): Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake, as a follow-up for the above technique. As above, the pun is "two-strong strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku *'Nigori-Zake' ( "Two-Strong Strength Slash"): After using both Ichi and Ni Gorilla, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle, akin to the Hirameki Hyokindama ( "Leopard Harp Orb"): Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. Daibutsu Giri ("Great Buddha Cutter"): A series of horizontal sword slashes that are powerful enough to cut apart a small building. Yasha Garasu ( "Yaksha Crow"): Zoro spins like a rolling wheel towards his enemy while continuously thrusting his swords at the opponent. The attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji ("Three Sword/Blade Style Secret Skill: Crossroad of Six Paths"): An alternative secret technique he developed after two years of training with Mihawk. Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. Kokujo: O Tatsumaki (Great Dragon Twister"): A much stronger and more effective version of "Tatsu Maki", where Zoro performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it Rengoku Oni Giri ("Purgatory Ogre Cutter"): A much stronger version of "Oni Giri", where Zoro still faces away from the opponent, and waits for them to come. He then turns around and leap towards the attacking opponent. This may be a way to make his already lightning-fast triple slash even more sudden. The effect of this attack leaves an X-shaped stream of blood and the generates a powerful shockwave that destroys the surroundings. Ul-Tora Gari ("Extreme/Polar Tiger Hunting"): A much stronger version of "Tora Gari", where Zoro does the same movements, he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. The aura generated by Zoro, seems to be the same as the original Tora Gari, the aura of a tiger's head. Senhachiju Pound Ho ("1080 Pound Cannon"): A much stronger and powerful version of "108 Pound Ho", where Zoro does the same exact movements as before, holding one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiralling towards the target Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai ("Three Sword/Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds"): An enhanced version of "Sanzen Sekai". Zoro delivers massive slashes to his opponent one after another. This technique can be done airbone and is capable of cutting through a large amount of solid stone with ease. Nitoryu: Two sword style Taka Nami ( "Hawk Wave"): While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. It was first used to wipe out some Baroque Works agents at Whiskey Peak. It can be done while standing on the ground. Zoro says this attack is very useful against a group of weak enemies Sai Kuru (literally meaning "Rhino Revolve"): Zoro holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon ("Two Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Thin Life Gate"): A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Nanajuni Pound Ho (七十二煩悩 (ポンド) 鳳 Nanajūni Pondo Hō, kanji meaning "Feng of 72 Kleshas"; furigana meaning "72 Pound Phoenix/Cannon"): Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Zoro then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. Nigiri (弐斬り Nigiri, literally meaning "Two Cutter"): A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, this move is like a pre-requirement to perform: Toro, Otoro, Hirameki, Samon, and Maguma. :*'Toro' ( "Climbing Tower"): Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Zoro swings his swords in an upward motion. :*'Otoro' ( "Reply Climbing Tower"): Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Zoro swings his swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. :*'Hirameki' ( "Flash"): Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. :*'Samon' ("Sand Drawing"): Two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left or right after swinging both swords from the left or right. :*'Maguma' (魔熊 Maguma, literally meaning "Demon Bear"): A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. Dai Gekken ( "Great Fencing Sword"): Zoro pierces two of his swords into Franky's heavy nunchaku and hits the opponent with it. Ittoryu: One sword style Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson ("One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song"): Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attacker rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and resheathes their sword. An interesting note is that Zoro does the technique in reverse grip from beside-and-over his head, as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. His very first Ittoryu attack, this was first seen used to finish off Mr. 1. Zoro uses this technique only when he needs to cut metal like Mr. 1's steel body or Kaku's Tekkai technique.This attack is as powerful as Kaku's Rankyaku: Rodan. Shishi Sonson is a four-word proverb meaning "one's offspring" or "prosperity". Sanjuroku Pound Ho ( "Feng of 36 Kleshas"; "Pound Phoenix/Cannon"): This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Zoro first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. Zoro introduced this technique as a very powerful Flying Slash Attack. Hiryu: Kaen ("Flying Dragon: Fire Blaze"): Using one sword wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support (or vice-versa), Zoro jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent. After slashing them, Zoro's opponent then bursts into flames (in the anime, the color of the fire is blue instead) from where they were slashed. This was first seen being used against Ryuma. The animal or creature that usually accompanies Zoro in the background when performing powerful techniques is an occidental dragon. The dragon bares an uncanny resemblance to the dragon killed by Ryuma the King from Oda's earlier work, Monsters. Yakkodori ("Disaster Harbor Bird"): Zoro launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, similar to 36 Pound Cannon Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho ("360 Pound Cannon"): Zoro delivers a stronger version of his 36 Pound Cannon, which is presumably 10 times stronger than the original. Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson ( "One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: "Death-Lion's Song""): A stronger version of his original "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson", where Zoro swings his sword in a very quick and powerful unsheathing move to slice his opponent; the reverse grip is still used, though Zoro no longer draws his sword from beside-and-over his head, and instead draws it normally from one of his hips be done in mid-air Daishinkan (literally meaning "Great Dragon Shock"): First used as a finisher move against Monet, Daishinkan consists of Zoro running towards his opponent with Shusui held outstretched in one arm. He then executes a two handed overhead swing used to split his opponent into two from the top down B'aki' (馬鬼（"Horse Ogre"): After raising his sword above his head, Zoro delivers a powerful vertical slice to his opponent, usually at an angle along with not being as exaggerated as Daishinkan. This attack can easily slice through solid stone. Mutoryu: No sword style *'Tatsu Maki' ( "Dragon Twister"): The motions of this technique are the same as Santoryu's Tatsu Maki, only this version is performed without swords, only with the arms. Zoro's lack of swords means the technique has no cutting power, and is more used only to send the opponent flying. As with the sword version, the rotating motion of Zoro spinning himself creates a spinning vortex, which sends the opponent several feet skyward. However, getting hit by one of Zoro's arms as he performs this move could also send the shockwaves into the unlucky victim's body, causing great blunt trauma and harm, as a sort of substitute in place of the cutting power of the original version. This was first seen being used against Pickles. In the VIZ manga, this is called Dragon Twister. Like the Santoryu version, there appears to be a dragon image beside him in this technique. Kyutoryu: Nine sword style: *'Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura' ( "Ghastly Nine Sword/Blade Style: Asura"): The technique that allows him to use Kyutoryu. After being relentlessly attacked Zoro's anger and frustration manifested itself in a dark aura emanating from himself into a being with six arms and three heads known as an Asura. :*'Asura: Ichibugin' (阿修羅 弌霧銀 Ashura: Ichibugin, literally meaning "Asura: One Mist Silver"): Zoro's first technique with this style, holding the swords so the blades are pointing towards the victim, Zoro leaps towards them, powerfully slashing them with all nine of his swords at once afterwards ending in a position where all the swords are held in a way to make them look like they are fanning out. :*'Asura: Makyusen' (阿修羅 魔九閃 Ashura: Makyūsen, literally meaning "Asura: Demon Nine Flash"): Zoro approaches his target and slashes them up using all nine swords and ends with a stance where all nine swords are in a wheel shape with his Kyutoryu a few metres away from the opponent, the wound is similar in shape to the sword stance, it is similar to Brook's signature attack in that the actual effect is not seen until a few seconds later. Giphyuk.gif Tumblr mtkp4hcyE41sfwn8wo1 500.gif Tumblr myui4wXr5E1r0l1kdo1 500.gif Uk.gif Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku), use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku). Kenbunshoku Haki, also known as Mantra ("Mind Rope") on Skypiea, is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally Busoshoku Haki is a form of Haki that allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves (Zoro uses this to strenghen his arms and all three swords) |-|Iron Dragon=04 Gajeel Red Fox Gajeel is quite cold and apathetic, not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated. Gajeel Redfox GMG.png Female gajeel redfox by infamousrun4life-d6z5264.jpg Weapons obtained: Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Iron-Dragon's-Roar-exp.gif|Roar Iron_Dragon's_Lance_-_Demon_Logs close.gif|Iron Dragon Lance: Close range Demon Logs Iron_Dragon's_Lance_-_Demon_Logs_(Multiple)akaranged.gif|Iron Dragon Lance: Long Range Iron_Dragon's_Scales.gif|Scales Iron-Dragon's-Club.gif|Club Iron_Dragon's_Sword.gif|Sword Steel_Dragon's_Sword.png|Steel Sword Fairy_Tail_Iron_Dragon's_Throwing_Knife.jpg|Kunai Iron_Feet_Blades.jpg|Feet Blades Iron_Dragon's_Hard_Fist.gif|Hard Fist Karma_Demon_-_Iron_God_Sword.gif|Karma Demon: Iron God Sword Iron_Dragon's_Spiral.gif|Spiral Iron_Shadow_Dragon_Mode.png|Iron-Shadow Dragon Mode Iron_Shadow_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Iron-Shadow Dragon roar Iron_Shadow_Dragon's_Club.gif|Iron-Shadow Club |-|Wing Zero=05 Heero Yuy The boy who is given the codename Heero Yuy is of Japanese descent, a complicated character. GE FT novel08 Poster.jpg Heero blind target by twinfools-d3asjn6.jpg His cold, stoic demeanor seems more fitting for a battle hardened veteran than a fifteen-year-old boy. tumblr_ln4hc9MtwZ1qc0163o1_500.gif tumblr_o2r0ykeIAt1rdfsmyo1_540.gif tumblr_msvh6iyVOr1qkcwzfo3_500.gif Weapon form: WIng Zero |-|Taka=06 Sasuke Uchiha "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like sas.jpg Sasuke-uchiha-cosplay-31619554-519-637.jpg anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."—-Sasuke Weapons Obtained: Lighting Chakra charge sword, wire, Shuriken, Sharigin R Sasuke-uchiha-naruto-anime-sword-5ab6.jpg Sasuke's_Eternal_Mangekyo.png Sasuke's_rinnegan.png tumblr_mp1qbjJBQX1riau57o6_250.gif tumblr_muffe71wt51s05l8po1_500.gif i |-|Ultimate Shield=07 Ling Yao/Greed Desperate for the chance of immortality and incredible power Ling Yao bonded with the entity known as Greed. The result is that this would be King and the spirt became the New Ultimate Shield in their efforts to claim a3c2143c0fce16383c3515976158469c.jpg mLDoAR.gif 5409734-greed+strength+2.gif HappyMintyDalmatian-small.gif r0mhhpkd83y11.jpg everything. Weapon obtain: The ultimate shield |-|Sound=08 Zebra 42445681 p4 master1200.jpg Zebra_Movie2013_Design.png Zebra is a violent, cruel fighter, especially when enraged, and cannot see a bad opportunity to pick a fight. Zebra especially hates "cocky people", and is shown to be hotheaded and belligerent, always wanting to fight or compete with Toriko. Zebra is not without his own code of honor in that he never harms innocent bystanders, or allowing them to come to harm in either. Weapons obtained: Zebra's scar's and cloths Sound_Bazooka_small.gif|Sound Bazooka Thunder noise.gif|Thunder Noise Voice_Missile_small.gif|Voice Missile voice burst.gif|voice blast Voice_press.gif|voice press voice cutter.gif|Voice cutter single slash voice cutter.gif|Single Slash vocie cutter voice machine gun.gif|machine gun voice meteor noise.gif|Meteor Noise Zebra_hitting_Mounturtle_with_Voice_Meteor_Shower_small.gif|Meteor shower Zebra_Death_Sound_small.gif|Death Sound Zebra_hitting_Mounturtle_with_Beat_Punch_small.gif|Beat Punch Sound_Knuckle_small.gif|Sound Knuckle roar bullet.gif|roar bullet Komatsu_with_Sound_Armor_small.gif|sound armor Voice_Life_Jacket_small.gif|sound life jacket Weak_Point_Voice_small.gif|weak point voice sound wall.gif|Sound wall Sound bullet.gif|Sound Bullet Zebra_using_Jet_Voice_small.gif|Jet voice Speed_of_Sound_Movement_small.gif|Speed of sound movement echolocation aka echo map.gif|Echolocation: Echo Map Zebra_using_Voice_Sonar_small.gif|Voice Sonar |-|Lance Hero=09 Raistlin Majere 5a1770291fcbf403c176c3c86f50b9c6.jpg tumblr_nu9repnYsZ1qbvxujo1_500.jpg Hero of the Lance 728f0b6d564603cb02907fe91848f169.jpg a6daa1a15845f04aac154cce9e800795.jpg Weapon form: Staff of Mages |-|Rival Machine=10 Bass Bassonliner.png B t.jpeg B a m f by riku ryou-d49r68m.png bassexe.jpg~c200.jpg After being defeated so many times by Megaman, Dr. Wily studied Mega Man's blueprints, in hopes of creating a similar robot. During his research, he accidentally developed a powerful energy source that he called “Bassnium”. With this new energy, he was able to create Bass Weapon obtained; Treble the mechanical Wolf and Bass Buster 3D_Treble_by_Kampidh.jpg Fus.jpeg |-|Elder child=11 Sesshomaru Sesshomaru is InuYasha's older half-brother, an extremely powerful full-blooded sesshomaru_render__png____3_by_zeniba_png-d94ey17.png action-sesshomaru.jpg Tumblr nn57xc91sO1uotoflo1 500.jpg demon, easily invulnerable when fighting, and is able to fly in the air. Weapons obtain: Tenseiga and Bakusaiga 1275187984 8935 full.jpeg|Tenseiga and Bakusaiga tumblr_nes6b8TdwQ1tp17fwo1_250.gif|Tenseiga 2 new sword.gif|Bakusaiga |-|Umbra Witch=12 Bayonetta: bayonetta_cosplay_by_traumacentregrrl-d6puoa9.jpg bayonetta_2_cosplay_by_carolinaangulo-d95akgx.jpg 9180-1863259804.png Engaging in small jobs, Bayonetta sought to uncover her past. The only hint she has is her witch heritage and a red gem she wears on her chest that she somehow believes to be part of a set called 'The Eyes of the World'. Weapons obtained: Love is blue, Alruna, Chernobog, Takemikazuchi, and Umbra armor 640px-Bayo2_-_Bayonetta_shoe_design.jpg|Love is blue 1 330px-LoveisBlueNew.png|Love is blue 2 320px-AlrunaRender.png|Alruna Chernobog_Transparent.png|Chernobog 250px-Takemikazuchi2.png|Takemikazuchi 425px-UmbranArmor.png|Umbran Armor |-|Warrior Princess=13. Xena When this is accessed the host's body is coiled up in energies of light and darkness completely covering their flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'9" standing clad in armor suited for the warrior Princess, Xena. Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of the opposing energies coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these energies will consume them allowing the warrior spirit of an enraged Xena to take control not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete his mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the angels Panty and Stocking forcing the Anti-hero Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors she has a weapon on her person at all times but unlike the others her weapon is her link to the others in her possesion. For when she transforms her markings end up on her Balanced Chakram. On one side of the Chakram one would find the symbols which would normally be on her chestplate. So by pressing it and throwing the Chakram she will be able to open small portal in which it will return with the weapon selected. Nephilim Power Cryomancy Key notes: 1. Only the Host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through The angel sisters or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon her removed from her hand she can summon it back to her hand thanks to the CHAKRAM weapon system. Category:Anti-Hero Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Spiritual Energy Powered Category:Nephilim